Standing By Her
by n0scrubs
Summary: Chris Chambers is 17 years old, and about to have his last summer before graduating high school. He's never been one for the whole 'love' thing, but when he meets Scarlett Monson, a girl from California who's visiting her grandparents in Castle Rock for the summer, Chris may just find true love. I do not own Stand by me or anything of the characters.


It was a warm, exhausting day in Castle Rock. It was June 29th 1963 and I'd just turned 17. School was out, and I was determined to make this the best summer, since it'd be my last before I was off to college. I'd spent my afternoon in the clubhouse with my best friend Gordie, reading over one of his new stories. Gordie was a writer, and ever since 1959, he'd spent a majority of his free time writing the most randomly amazing stories. I, Chris Chambers, personally did not like to read, but Gordie's stories were always so intriguing. One story would be about a fat kid looking for revenge in a pie eating contest, the next would be a sappy love story. Ever since Gordie had fallen in love with his girlfriend, Annabelle, he'd been on cloud nine. I'd come over and he'd be listening to Etta James, and sitting there smiling like a dope.

I was reading his latest story today, and it was all about a redheaded cheerleader named Annie, and how she fell in love with a dork named George. I don't think he realizes I'll catch on to the fact that it's him and Annabelle he's writing about, he thinks I'm retarded I guess. "Gordie, how many love stories about Annabelle you' gonna write? It's starting to get real old" I said.

"That's not about Annabelle!" Gordie cried.

"Okay, okay whatever you say Gordie." I was easier giving up then arguing over the matter, I'd never win this one.

"So, what do you have planned for this fine Saturday night?" I'd hoped Gordie had something for me to do, my dad had been on a real mean streak at home, and I was really trying to avoid going there as much as I could.

"Well, I'd been working real hard all week to take Ana' to the movies to see that new movie about the Egyptian woman with the weird name."

"Cleopatra?" I asked, silently laughing at Gordie's lack of interest.

"Yeah, yeah, that one. Ana' really wants to see it, and though I really could care less about the damn movie, I think she'll be pretty happy if I take her." Gordie had a smile on his face, one that made me sick.

"Oh come on Gordie'! Ever since you've fallen for the redhead, I never see you!"

"You're seeing me now! You see me in school! I'm sorry that I'm the first one of to get a girlfriend! It's not my fault that you, Teddy, and Vern are fags." Gordie said with a smirk, happy to have insulted me. It's a guy thing, insulting each other for no apparent reason.

"Oh shut up Gordie, I've gotten plenty of girls." It was true, but you couldn't call even one of them my girlfriend. None of them just made feel that way, the way you're supposed to feel about a girlfriend.

"Chris, sleeping with every girl on your block doesn't count." Gordie said smugly.

"Don't make me feel like a villain or something. Those girls all came after me!" I shouted, and then paused while Gordie just stared at me.

"I don't know why they do though, I'm just another Chambers kid, goin' absolutely nowhere, but I never, never forced one of those girls to do anything. And you know Gor that I _never_ would." I stated forcefully.

My father had been arrested once for raping a 17 year old girl. Most people don't really know if he did it or not, but I know he did. Due to lack of evidence, he was let off with probation. My oldest brother, Mark, who's only 25, is in prison for sexually assaulting a girl. I'd never assault a girl, in any way. I am not my brothers. I am not my father.

"You know I wasn't saying that, I'm sorry." Gordie stated with sympathy.

"Yeah, yeah" I said while lighting up a cigarette.

For a second we just sat there, thinking. That second was over when Gordie piped in with "You should come with us." Gordie stated plainly.

"Ha, yeah! I'll come and be an awkward third wheel, good plan buddy."

"No, I'll tell Ana' to invite one her girlfriends!" I already was opposed; Annabelle typically hung out with, well, bitches.

"I think I'll pass but thanks" I said while taking another drag from my cigarette.

"Come on Chris, just give it a chance" Gordie pleaded.

"With which friend?" I asked simply

"I don't know! Ill head home, call Ana', ask he which friend she could bring, then call you!" Gordie said as if he'd invented world's most brilliant plan.

"fine" I said grumpily.

"Okay, talk to you soon! Head home so I can call ya!" Gordie said while jumping down from the tree house.

"Fine." I said once again, jumping down too, and getting ready to get into my truck to drive home and wait for Gordie's phone call.

* * *

As I pulled up at my small little one story house, I noticed my brother, Eyeball, and his jerk friend, Ace, sitting on my front porch.

"Oh great, just my luck" I muttered as I got out.

"What was that you little faggot?" asked Ace.

Of course he heard me. He always had to be such an asshole, as long as I can remember he was bullying me and the guys.

"Nothing Ace, just nothing."

"Better have been nothing punk"

I decided to just let Ace go, not wanting to start any shit with him tonight. I just walked around him, and into my house. I saw my mom sitting on the couch with sunglasses on, a not unusual occurrence.

"Hey mom" I said to her, feeling sympathetic that my dad had gotten into her again.

I'd love to kill my father; he's been beating me and my family for years. I would have killed him by now, but the conflict was that I feared him more than my want to kill him.

"Hello Christopher" My mother said sullenly, looking down.

Her long golden blonde hair hung down, covering most of her face. She looked so upset; I didn't know how to react. Sure, I'd seen her upset, but this seemed different.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked, not sure the answer id get.

She looked up at with a look that could kill.

"What do you think Christopher? No I'm not fucking fine!" She snapped out at me.

I didn't know what to say, or how to react, so I just headed upstairs.

Mom was often that way with us, I'm not really sure if she loved us. Honestly, at this point it didn't bother me. I just wished my father would leave me alone.

Suddenly, as I was lighting up a cigarette, the phone rang, and I knew it was going to be Gordie. I hurriedly rushed to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Scarlett Monson" Gordie said slickly.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Scarlett Monson, she's Ana's friend in from California for the summer, and she is really hot, well so says Ana. She's going to come tonight for you".

Something about that name, made me feel whole in a way I'd never felt before.


End file.
